ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior (melee offence)
Warriors are strong melee fighters who can deal physical piercing and/or blunt damage. They typically cannot use any magical energy. Earning: Warriors can earn yīa by competing in fights or completeing quests. Experience points: Warriors can gain experience points through completing quests or through the amount of damage they have dealt to a target. Typical alignment: As Primary attribute: Main focus: Strength (str) Secondary focus: Endurance (endu) Preferable armour: * Mail * Plate * Mermaid scale * Dragon scale Preferable weapon: * Axe * Hammer * Sword Skills/Abilities: Level 1: (1 SP per skill) (18) Combat: (12) * Triple Slash- mana 3, range 0-4 m, roll +2 attacks + stuns target 1 turn * Charge- mana 6, range 0-12 m, +10% extra damage * Intimidating Roar- mana 6, range 0-20 m, stuns target(s) 1 turn * Fear Breaker- mana 9, range self, remove blinded, deafened and frightened from self * Pull- mana 12, range 0-20 m, pulls an targets towards self * Whirlwind Slash- mana 15, range 0-5 m, +10% extra damage to all targets hit + stuns target(s) 2 turns * Earth Breaker- mana 18, range 1-5 m, +5% damage + stuns target(s) 3 turns * Reflect- mana 21, range self, 25% chance for parry for 5 turns * Critical Strike- mana 21, range 0-4 m, 50% chance for critical damage + stuns target 1 turn * Fighting Frenzy- mana 24, range self, roll +1 attacks for the next 5 turns * Striking Storm- mana 27, range 0-4 m, roll +2 ''attacks + strike all targets within range'' * Heart of the Battle- mana 30, range 0-4 m, +5% damage to all targets within range Passive: (6) * Weapon Proficiency- 5% extra damage dealt with any warrior weapon * Dual-Wielding Training- 5% extra damage dealt with dual-weapon * Offence Training- 5% general damage * Defence Training- 5% general defence * Critical Training- 10% chance of critical hits with any warrior weapon * Frenzy Training- roll +1 dice when attacking with any warrior weapon Level 2: (2 SP per skill) (36) Title: Elite Warrior Combat: (24) * Triple Slash*- mana 6, range 0-4 m, roll +2 ''attacks + stuns target 3 turns'' * Charge*- mana 12, range 0-20 m, +15% extra damage * Intimidating Roar*- mana 12, range 0-20 m, stuns target(s) 3 turns + frightens lower levels * Fear Breaker*- mana 18, range self, remove blinded, deafened and frightened from self + 1 party member * Pull*- mana 24, range 0-20 m, pulls 2 targets towards self * Whirlwind Slash*- mana 30, range 0-5 m, +15% extra damage to all targets hit + stuns target(s) 5 turns * Earth Breaker*- mana 36, range 1-5 m, +10% damage + stuns target(s) 3 turns * Reflect*- mana 42, range self, 50% chance for parry for 5 turns * Critical Strike*- mana 42, range 0-4 m, 50% chance for critical damage + stuns target 3 turns * Fighting Frenzy*- mana 48, range self, roll +2 ''attacks for the next 5 turns'' * Striking Storm*- mana 54, range 0-10 m, roll +2 dice + strike all targets within range * Heart of the Battle*- mana 60, range 0-10 m, +5% damage to all targets within range Passive: (12) * Weapon Mastery- 10% extra damage dealt with any warrior weapon * Dual-Wielding Mastery- 10% extra damage dealt with dual-weapon * Offence Mastery- 10% general damage * Defence Mastery- 10% general defence * Critical Mastery- 25% chance of critical hits with any warrior weapon * Frenzy Mastery- roll +2 dice when attacking with any warrior weapon Class tree: 2 Branches: Warrior + Archer = Ranger (ranged offence): Rangers are fighter with both range and melee combat skills. They are the combination of an archer (range offence) and warrior (offence). * A- aa Warrior + Blacksmith = War-forger (melee offensive support): Aa * A- aa Warrior + Protector = Sentinel (melee defensive offence): Aa * A- aa 3 Branches: Warrior + Archer + Blacksmith = Ranger-smith (ranged offensive support): Aa * A- aa * A- aa * A- aa Category:Occupation Category:1 Branch